


Apologies

by spacark



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: M/M, kyouten, somewhat one-sided from Tsurugi because Tenma is a dense idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacark/pseuds/spacark
Summary: Tenma just wants to apologize to Tsurugi for not realizing he had been replaced by a fake.
Relationships: Matsukaze Tenma/Tsurugi Kyousuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just can't sleep and it's because your brain machine goes 'hey what about Kyouten fluff'

“Tsurugi?” Tenma asked as he lightly knocked on the door of his friend’s Galaxy Nauts’ dorm room. “Can I come in?”  
“Sure.” Tsurugi answered as he finished putting his belongings back together and shuffled towards the door that opened. Tenma opened and stepped in to the room, then closed the door behind him. “We’re leaving soon, yeah? Uhm…”  
“You want to talk?” Tsurugi guessed, watching Tenma struggle with both words and movements and gestured for him to take a seat on his bed. Tenma nodded and followed the directions. He took a moment to find some words to start the conversation. “It’s strange!” He started, startling Tsurugi slightly. “What is?”  
“Tsurugi is back! After being an enemy… and everything else. Are you really okay with coming back to Earth with us?”  
“What makes you think I wouldn’t?” Tsurugi sighed as he sat down on the bed, right next to his teammate. He crossed his arms and cocked his head lightly as he asked the question.   
  
“Well, all that happened to you in Falam Orbius, and…”  
“How would that hold me back from going back to Earth? Things there are more important to me than being King of some far away planet.”  
“If Tsurugi says so…” Tenma fidgeted using the blanket on Tsurugi’s bed. “I- I also still want to apologize!”  
“There’s no need to. I understand, Tenma.” Tsurugi responded as he put his hand on his friend’s shoulder, smiling lightly. Tenma pushed the hand away, shaking his head. “No! There’s so much I should apologize to Tsurugi for!”  
“… Well, admittedly, I’ve enough to apologize for back in that case. Bring it on then.”  
  
Tenma puffed his cheeks and started. “I’m sorry for not noticing you were replaced. And-“  
“Wait,” Tsurugi interrupted. “—I’m sorry for letting myself get abducted so easily.”  
“I’m sorry for not being able to see he was so different from the real you! And-“  
Tsurugi coughed, interrupting again. “And I’m sorry for not attempting to contact you guys at all. Although… I knew that with you, the Earth Eleven would be fine.”  
Tenma pouted lightly, then smiled grateful for the confidence Tsurugi had in him. He quickly changed it into a frown as he continued his mental list of apologies he had to make. “I’m… I’m also sorry for not reaching out to the fake you while he said he wasn’t feeling well. If it was you… I- I should’ve done that.”  
“Tenma,” Tsurugi sighed lightly. “He probably withdrew himself and you had your hands full being captain to everyone. Just him, well, me – isn’t what all your attention should’ve gone to at the time anyway.”  
“But still,” Tenma pleaded but closed his mouth as abruptly as Tsurugi put his finger on it.  
“ _I’m sorry_ for that you believe you should’ve done better. Tenma, if something will be on my mind I’ll… _try_ to let you know, alright?”  
“… Promise?”  
“Promise.”  
Tenma shuffled closer and dropped his head on Tsurugi’s lap. “Promise!” He cheered lightly as he closed his eyes and got himself comfortable. “A promise with Tsurugi~”   
“… What’s so special about it?” Tsurugi questioned as he tried to figure out what to do with the little pegasus boy on his lap. He certainly wouldn’t want to shove him off, but it was a bit of a strange display at the same time. He opted for placing one of his hands on Tenma’s hair, lightly ruffling it. Tenma’s eyes opened again, staring at the striker quizzically, but then worried. “Say, Tsurugi…”  
“… Yes?”  
“I know, I know you’re the real Tsurugi, because you’re my irreplaceable friend, but…”  
The blue-haired striker just stared back at Tenma’s face and watched as the usually cheerful boy’s expression turned only more worried than it did before the apologies. He could’ve repeated the question, going “ _but.._?” but he knew Tenma would find the words and finish what he started anyway.  
“But I still… I still want to be sure. Please tell me something only the real Tsurugi would know about me?”  
  
The pleading in Tenma’s eyes was one not to ignore. If Tsurugi were to shrug this request off, Tenma would doubt him – and that’s something he did not want. But what would be something that would relieve him? Tsurugi thought about it. What would be just something that would prove his own view of Tenma? Ah – but his view changed a lot, hasn’t it.  
  
“… Tsurugi?” Tenma continued to plead as he tried to make eye contact with his friend again.  
Tsurugi exhaled the breath he unknowingly kept in. “I- I hated you more than anything.”  
“Huh?!” the midfielder tried to shoot back up but Tsurugi used his free hand to push Tenma’s chest and keep him put on his lap. “I was so jealous… Jealous of your pure love for soccer, I hated it. I hated you.”  
  
Tenma again attempted to bolt back up, distraught by hearing those words. Tsurugi’s pressure was stronger however. “Tenma.” He said sternly and the other stopped his struggle. “You know this changed.”  
“Yes,” Tenma muttered, reaching his hands to the one hand of Tsurugi’s that is keeping him down and holding it. “Yes…” he repeated, sounding a little broken. He closed his eyes while clasping Tsurugi’s hand, bracing himself for the next.  
  
“That changed,” Tsurugi continued. “Through Holy Road… and thanks to my brother, too. But it definitely was the time that those dastardly SEEDs wanted to break your legs that I was done with that false soccer.”  
“Oh, I remember,” Tenma mused as he held Tsurugi’s hands a little tighter. “Tsurugi saved me there… I was very happy!”  
“I’m glad I did.” Tsurugi admitted as he gently pet Tenma’s head again with his free hand. “Without that, we wouldn’t be here now, huh?”  
“Thank you…” Tenma said as honest and cheerful as he could. Tsurugi shook his head a little. “I should just thank you instead for working so hard to save soccer… and with that, saving me and many others.”  
  
“Tsurugi! I’m… so glad we’re friends!” Tenma declared as he opened his eyes again.  
“…. Friends? That’s all?”  
“… Great friends? Greatest friends? Forever?”  
Tsurugi rolled his eyes. “Tenma…” He leaned forward and got his face closer to the boy on his lap. The other looked puzzled but didn’t move as Tsurugi pressed his lips against his forehead.  
“Oh!” Tenma responded, flustered. He stared right at Tsurugi’s face. It was running red – a shade Tenma had never seen on his face before. Even an angered Tsurugi wouldn’t have this much color on his face.  
  
Tenma’s lips moved without saying a word, trying to figure out what else to say. After a few attempts, his face just lit up in a big smile. “I’m… really happy! To go back to Earth with Tsurugi! And play lots of soccer again, too!”  
Tsurugi laughed. Tenma was quite dense, wasn’t he? “It’s fine to say Kyousuke.”  
“Right!” Tenma laughed. “Tsu… Kyou… Kyousuke, let’s keep… let’s keep playing soccer together forever, okay?”  
“We will. I’m not going to leave your side ever again, Tenma.”  
  
  



End file.
